The present invention relates to a fluid coupling, and more particularly to a quick releasing and attaching fluid coupling of simple construction and having unitarily formed members that are amenable to rapid and economic manufacture.
Quick release fluid couplings have a long history and many vaned designs are known from the prior art. In particular, one popular generic category utilizes a mate member having an annular recess formed around an insertion end thereof, and a female member having a sliding collar disposed therearound which engages displaceable detent means positioned radially between the male and female members. In earlier designs, the detent means often comprised a set of spheres positioned through apertures the female member wherein the collar maintained their engagement with the recess of the male member when in a lock position. More recently, designs employ male and female members which are unitarily formed from molded plastics so as to facilitate their manufacture and take advantage of the lightweight and corrosion resistance of these materials. Generally, in this latter type of coupling a resilient detent means is provided on either the female member or collar which can be flexed either into or out of engagement with a mating surface on the male member.
The coupling of the present invention is also of this generic type. However, the corresponding members employed in the coupling are of a far simpler geometry. Tooling costs for the requisite molds would hence be accordingly reduced and dimensional tolerances would be less stringent. Furthermore, the simpler geometry and operation of the actuating elements provides a more reliable coupling that is less prone to wear or jamming.